1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved electrical cables. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical cable that is wrapped to protect the cable and increase its utility.
2. State of the Art
Electrical cables, such as charging cables used to charge cell phones, tablets, PDAs, laptops, etc., are becoming increasingly common as the use of electronic devices increases. One problem often experienced with these electrical cables is that the cables are designed to be removed by pulling the plug head out of the port or socket. Because the plug head is rather small, it may be difficult to grasp. Thus, users may pull the plug head out of the port or socket by pulling on the cable, rather than on the plug head. However, pulling the cable in this manner causes the cable to break over time.
Another problem with standard charging and electrical cables may be that the cables experience concentrated forces at the plug head and cable intersection. Often, this intersection experiences torsional stresses from twisting, and compressive and tensile stresses from bending the cable back sharply at the intersection. Due to the concentration of forces, cables often first break at the intersection of the cable and the plug head.
Cables wrapped in paracord are known in the art. While the paracord wrapping may provide some protection to the electrical cable, it does not allow a user to use the paracord wrapped around the cable without first removing the paracord wrap.
Thus, there is a need for a new electrical cable that can reduce the forces at the intersection of the plug head and cable, and provide additional protection and functionality for the electrical cable.